


Check-Up/Out

by notthetoothfairy



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Medical, Interns & Internships, M/M, Vogue Blaine, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthetoothfairy/pseuds/notthetoothfairy
Summary: The office health check-up doesn’t quite go as envisioned but at least Kurt finally learns more about his co-worker’s relationship status. Vogue!Klaine/Interns!Klaine





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original Klaine-as-Vogue-Interns oneshot I mentioned at the end of my Klaine Advent Vogue Verse! :) The two fics are completely different except for being set in a verse where Kurt and Blaine both intern at Vogue.com.
> 
> Beta’ed by a-simple-rainbow who saves my fics from being scientifically inaccurate. ;)

“Alright, preppy interns, ready for your health check-ups?” a voice says right behind Kurt’s ear, making him flinch and literally jump up from his desk chair.

Blaine has a similar reaction a desk away from him, though the person who approached him was much kinder, merely touching his shoulder to get his attention.

Still. Blaine is almost always so deep into his work that one could talk to him about aliens and dragons and whatnot, and he would nod and mumble, “Yeah, sounds great.”

And not just theoretically – it actually works. Kurt knows this because it’s his regular five-minute break entertainment.

“Wait, what health check-up?” Blaine asks, thankfully just as confused as Kurt.

The girl behind Blaine’s chair frowns. “The whole office is doing health check-ups today.”

“We just assumed that would just be for actual employees,” Kurt replies, trying to be kind. After all, _she_ wasn’t the one who scared him half to death after all. “We’re just interns here.”

He spares a look at the other girl – and, yep, still scary. She has her hands on her hips and a piercing gaze, seemingly ready to roll her eyes at people 24/7.

And then she actually does roll her eyes at Kurt. “Interns have bodies, too, you know? Even Vogue interns. So, health check-up. Now. Deal with it.”

“Santana, be nice,” the other one warns. With a tight smile directed at Kurt and Blaine, she adds, “Sorry about that. I’m Tina. Med student at NYU, Santana over here studies sports management. We have to do some health check-ups at offices around the city for a kinesiology class. It’s really nothing major, we just run a few tests to see how you could improve your health by sitting differently or adjusting some things at your desk and stuff like that.”

“For example,” the scary one – Santana – says, smirking at Blaine, “I can see from over here that you need to adjust your chair to a lower setting, Mr. Trying to Trick People into Thinking He’s a Tall Glass of Water.”

“Hey, no fair.” Blaine shifts, flustered, and fumbles with the lever under his seat. “I swear I actually need it this high.”

“Not convinced, shorty, but okay.”

Blaine pouts. “This chair sucks anyway. It’s nowhere near as comfy as my desk chair at home.”

Kurt is torn between scowling at Santana for insulting Blaine and chuckling because… well, Blaine’s vertically challenged and Kurt has been making fun of it – friendly fun, of course – ever since they started their internship together.

“I’ve been there,” Tina says with an empathetic nod. “If it makes you feel any better, we do give the office feedback on how to improve by buying new furniture as well. So… you might get a new chair out of this.”

Blaine shoots her a hopeful grin. “Where do I sign up?”

At the sight of Blaine beaming, Kurt suppresses a smile of his own. God, he’s so into this guy, it’s getting pathetic. But how could he not be? Blaine works at the desk _right_ next to Kurt’s, always smelling like raspberries and coffee and just overall _delicious_ , and he’s got a passion for all the things Kurt loves, from musical theatre to atrocious reality shows to fashion (which is a given when one works for Isabelle Wright), and he’s just so _nice_. Nice to talk to, nice to work with, nice to look at, and, really, Kurt had no choice but to fall for him.

But it’s been two months already and he still hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask Blaine out. It’s just too damn complicated. What if Blaine says no? They’re working right next to each other, for at least four more months. Hello, awkward silence.

Or what if Blaine actually quits to spare Kurt the awkwardness? He would totally do that and let Kurt get a career in fashion while he himself ended up in some low-level clothing store down the block. _That’s_ how nice he is. Which is why Kurt can’t ask him out and let Blaine ruin his own career.

It’s a vicious cycle, for sure.

Kurt’s spaced out long enough to almost miss how Blaine is getting up and following Tina to another room. He blinks after them, shaking himself out of his thoughts slowly.

He flinches again when Santana plumps down in Blaine’s chair, turning it so she’s facing Kurt at his desk, body is wrapped in the tightest tube dress Kurt has ever seen (and he works at Vogue, for god’s sake).

“So, tell me about it.”

“I’m sorry?”

She rolls her eyes again. “You. Other intern.”

Kurt gulps and tries to look innocent yet protective of his friend. “What about _Blaine_?”

“You totally have the hots for him.”

“I…” Wow, he’s actually breaking out in a sweat. Who _is_ this girl? “I do not.”

“How convincing.” Santana grins. “You’re lucky I actually do have some tests to run, otherwise I’d make you tell me all about it.”

“I’m sure.” Kurt narrows his eyes. “Wait, you’re not going to hook me up to a lie detector or something, are you?”

Still grinning, she replies, “Nope, we’re going to do a few exercises.” She gets up to get a dumbbell from the box she and Tina brought in. “And I don’t need a lie detector anyway. Psychic Mexican third eye.” She shushes Kurt when he opens his mouth. “Don’t ask. Most people don’t get it.” She gestures for Kurt to get up. “Alright, you’re gonna lift this up for a minute until I tell you to put it down, and then you’re going to do the same thing again, and I’m going to measure your posture.”

“Alright,” Kurt sighs. He really wanted to finish planning the big event of the month today. He’ll probably have to delay getting a good catering service until tomorrow. Even Kurt Hummel doesn’t plan a good party in one afternoon.

“Okay, go,” Santana says as soon as Kurt’s in position, ignoring his obvious unwillingness.

Kurt lifts the weight easily, quietly thanking his early-morning workout routine for preparing him for this. He briefly wonders why Blaine had to go to the other room. Maybe seeing Kurt lift weights would have elicited some kind of response that Kurt could use to assess if he stands even the slightest chance. After all, a guy like Blaine probably has an insanely good-looking boyfriend who can lift weights that Kurt can’t even look at without feeling pain.

Now that he thinks of it, Blaine has mentioned once or twice in a meeting that he lives with a model. Sure, he probably did it to put in a good word for his model friend who wants to land a gig at Vogue but… what if that’s not all there is to it? He _lives_ with that guy. A _model_. Kurt curses the health check-up girl for making him think about this.

As if she heard his thoughts, she says, “Alright, down now. Feeling okay?”

She seems a lot nicer when she’s focused on her work. Kurt nods distractedly. He’s still busy visualizing Blaine with his model boyfriend. Kurt’s probably _so_ not his type.

Santana makes him lift the dumbbell for another minute, and when he’s done, she types something into her laptop, humming when it finally gives her the results.

“Alright, not too shabby,” she says. “But you can see here,” she turns the laptop for Kurt to see, “that you have a tendency to lean backwards when you lift heavy stuff for longer periods of time. See how the second graph deviates from the first one? That’s because you leaned farther back the second time. You had a better posture the first time.”

Kurt nods silently. Maybe that’s why he had such back pains after moving into the loft with Rachel. But then again, that’s probably because she just doesn’t know how to properly pack boxes in a way that won’t crush her future roommate’s back.

The second exercise Santana makes him do isn’t really an exercise. She’s just watching him silently and taking notes while he goes about at his desk, feeling slightly uneasy under the scrutiny. She had told him to just check his email and type something into a blank document so he’d feel less inane doing it but, somehow, he still does feel a bit stupid.

“Wow, your health check-up looks a lot different than mine,” Blaine comments when he trails back into the room after Tina.

Of course he’d come back while Kurt looked uncomfortable at his desk, not when he was lifting weights. Of course.

Tina giggles. “You’re going to switch rooms in a minute, the check-ups are all the same.”

“Why go through all the trouble?” Kurt asks curiously. “We could have done this in the same room. We work together anyway.”

“Oh, you’re in for a surprise,” Blaine says conversationally as he takes a seat back at his desk, watching Santana watch Kurt. “The other part is a bit less PG.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Kurt chokes out, glaring at Santana when she tells him to just stick it out for a bit longer. He’s done pretending he’s checking his email. “What is the other part?”

“He’s joking,” Tina says quickly. “I mean, yeah, shirts off, but, uhm, that’s it, promise.”

“And if you’re a bit slow, like me,” Blaine adds, “you’ll think that she’s asking you to take everything off. Very potentially awkward. I’d already unzipped my pants.”

Kurt actually feels himself flushing at the thought, which is even worse now because everyone’s watching him.

“Are we done yet?” he asks Santana.

He’s glad she has her back to Tina and Blaine because she winks at Kurt. “Yep, you’re free to go. With Tina, I mean.” She chuckles. “For the adult part.”

Blaine barks out a laugh as well. Kurt rolls his eyes at him. “Glad at least one of us is enjoying this.”

For some reason, that makes Tina blush, and she quickly clears her throat. “Alright, let’s take you to the other room.”

Kurt follows her, confused, and lets her guide him into an empty conference room.

“Okay, this is going to be pretty simple,” she says, all business, “I’m going to take some notes about your medical history, all confidential, of course, and then I’m going to examine your spine. And for that, you’re…”

“Going to be shirtless, got it,” Kurt finishes for her. “Spoiler alert, Blaine.”

Tina ducks her head. “He’s… a nice guy.”

“Yeah.” Kurt shrugs nonchalantly, not wanting a repeat conversation. It’s weird enough to have one observant stranger approach him about his crush. “He’s okay, I guess.”

Tina doesn’t say anything until she has her clipboard out and ready, bombarding him with questions about his medical history, health issues in his family and sports-related injuries.

“Okay,” she continues, “have you ever been in treatment for back-related injuries?”

“Uh… nope.”

“And do you feel back pains after a long day of work?”

“No, not really.”

“Okay.” Tina bites her lip. “Is Blaine single?”

“Sorry, what?”

“Is he single?” Tina asks again.

“Blaine?” Kurt’s eyes widen. He actually leans forward to look at Tina’s clipboard. “That’s not on the list, is it?”

“Uh, no.”

“Right,” Kurt says, feeling himself getting more than annoyed with this stupid health check-up. “Because in that case, you would already know the answer to that question, since he played Q&A in here first… unless you asked him whether _I_ was single, which I’m sure is very important to the state of his spine.”

“I’m sorry, this is unprofessional.” Tina sighs. “Forget I asked.”

“It is,” Kurt says tightly. Of course, he’s actually pissed that she’s taking an interest in Blaine in the first place, not because she’s asking – but she doesn’t need to know that. “Can we get this over with?”

“Sorry,” she says again. “Of course.”

The rest of his examination goes smoothly, though Tina seems to be more uncomfortable than before. Kurt actually sighs in relief when they’re done and lets her lead him back to his office where Blaine is in a similar position he was in earlier.

“How’d shirts and skins go?” Blaine asks with a smile when Kurt mirrors their earlier situation by sitting down at his desk to watch.

Kurt rolls his eyes when Tina sends him a panicked glance. He probably should file a complaint with her and Santana’s professor. Who sends inexperienced and highly inappropriate med students to do official health check-ups around the city?

“Fine. My spine’s alright, I guess.”

“Oh, yeah? Mine, too. Aren’t we one bunch of healthy interns?”

“Okay, you’re done,” Santana says. “If you want, we can compare results in a minute. I still have to tell you about your posture… _Kurt_.”

The way she says his name tells him that she’s only recently learned his name. Of course. He didn’t introduce himself. That means… oh no. She talked to Blaine about him.

Kurt briefly wonders whether he should take the high road, resign, and let Blaine get the good jobs while he himself settles for selling cheap jeans at the nearest outlet store.

Ugh, but no. His pride gets in the way, of course. He’ll let Blaine quit the job if he can’t take his co-worker having an unrequited crush on him. Maybe he can just marry Tina, if she’s so unbelievably interested. And she’s a med student, she’ll have money one day. Blaine won’t end up poor.

God, he’s too young to be this bitter, isn’t he?

“Hit me,” he mumbles.

“You’ll have to wait until the program’s ready to give me Blaine’s stats as well,” Santana replies. “Tina, fetch the printouts once they’re done, will you?” Tina nods and leaves the room. Santana grins. “So, tell me…” She leans against Kurt’s desk, and Kurt thinks he’s going to have a heart attack when she stretches the pause far longer than necessary. “Any model gigs one can hold out for in this place?”

Phew. Safe topic.

“Aren’t you a sports business major?” Blaine asks her.

“Yeah, but only because my SATs weren’t good enough for modeling,” Santana replies sarcastically. “Girl’s gotta have a plan B, you know?”

He chuckles. “Right.”

“So?”

“Depends,” Kurt says. “Are you with an agency?”

“No. But I have experience. Done some cheerleading, some cage dancing.” She says it as if that’s a typical launch for a model career. “And I literally had to kill people to get this placement today… that has to count for something, right? Can you believe if they’d sent Tina and me to, like, Target or something?”

“Horrifying,” Blaine agrees with a grin.

“So, can you hook me up?”

Blaine raises both arms before pointing to Kurt. “Me, no. Him? Maybe.”

“Me?” Kurt asks. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re Isabelle’s darling,” Blaine teases. “You’ve got pull.”

“You do?” Santana says, looking Kurt up and down. “Yeah, you look the part.”

“He _really_ does,” Blaine says, and for a second, Kurt thinks he might have imagined a flirty undertone. But no, that’s Blaine talking Kurt up to Santana because he doesn’t want to deal with her himself. That’s all.

Though Blaine’s too nice to do that, isn’t he?

“I can’t really help you, either,” Kurt says quickly before he zones out again. Stupid crush. “All I’m doing at the moment is planning this ballet event and-”

“I can do ballet,” Santana cuts in, actually looking interested now. “Any chance you can get me into that?”

Kurt shifts in his chair. “Uhm… maybe… I guess I could talk to Isabelle.”

“Here, I’ll give you my number,” Santana says, taking a pen from Kurt’s desk and writing it on a post-it note. “Seriously, I’d be forever in your debt. I won’t even say anything about your humongous cr-”

Kurt sends her the look he usually reserves for whenever Rachel is saying something particularly insane. It gets Santana to shut up immediately.

“Anything to get me out of college. I _hate_ college,” she babbles, and Blaine eats it up, immediately putting on an empathetic face and encouraging her to at least keep it as an option, plan B and all.

Kurt listens closely for any sign that Santana might blab again – god, he can _not_ get her that job at the ballet event, Blaine is going to be there – but before she can screw up, Tina comes back with the printouts.

“Here you go Blaine,” she says, a blush high on her cheeks, and Kurt almost groans, praying for the moment these two will just leave them the hell alone to finally continue working. “Kurt, that’s yours.”

“Ohhh, this is like finding out who got cast in a play,” Blaine says excitedly. “What does yours say, Kurt?”

Kurt turns the sheet of paper in his hands, trying to interpret the graphs. “I don’t really know…?” he asks. “Just a bunch of graphs. Oh, I recognize this one. It means I lean too far back when I carry stuff, right?”

Santana laughs. “Yup. By the way, if we’re comparing, Blaine actually did far better on that one.”

“I did?!” Blaine asks.

“Bastard,” Kurt comments wryly, making everyone laugh. “Pictures or it didn’t happen.”

Blaine shrugs, handing over his printout. “The stats don’t lie, Kurt. Just accept that I’m better.”

“You don’t even know which one of those tiny pictures says that you won, do you?” Kurt teases back. Maybe this health check-up isn’t that bad after all. The conversation feels flirty, and he isn’t even bothered by Santana’s knowing smirk anymore.

“Wow!” Tina breathes out when she looks at the graph of Blaine’s perfect posture. Kurt’s sure that she had a chance to look at Blaine’s results before and is just making a show of being impressed. Standard move. Very mediocre execution. Ugh. “You’re so straight, Blaine!”

Kurt can’t help but laugh at the wording. Santana’s grinning, too.

Blaine, however, is not. “What’s so funny?” he ask.

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly say that,” Kurt says, still chuckling.

“What, Kurt?”

“You…? Straight…?”

“Yeah.” Blaine arches an eyebrow. “And?”

Kurt freezes. “Wait… what?”

“No way,” Santana breathes out. “You’re not telling me you’re… but… I’m never wrong about these things.”

“Sorry,” Kurt says, suddenly picturing Blaine not with his model roommate but with Tina, taking his shirt off with her ogling him and trying to gauge whether he’s single. Or maybe he’s bi? But even then, would Kurt ever stand a chance against a model roommate and med student Tina? Oh god. “I just assumed-” The words die off in his throat. This day just can’t get any worse. He looks down at his hands. “Just… um, sorry.”

Blaine’s serious face crumbles like a stone façade in front of him and he doubles forward with how hard he’s laughing.

“Oh my god, I totally got you!” he exclaims, cackling. “You should see the looks on your faces.”

Kurt looks up again. “What?”

“I don’t get it,” Tina says.

“I’m gay,” Blaine says lightly and adds in a low singing voice, “Automatically-radically, ironically chronically, certainly, pertin’tly, genetically, medically gay.”

Oh, Jesus Christ. He’s citing musicals. He’s not straight. The world is still turning. Kurt actually feels his heart starting to beat again.

“Ah, that’s more like it!” Santana exclaims. “Well played, my friend, well played.”

“Wait, you’re gay?” Tina asks, shocked. “But… you let me give you my number.”

Kurt rears his head back around to Blaine. He barely notices how Santana shoots Tina a pitiful look and says, “Oh, _honey_. How many times?”

Blaine suddenly looks a bit chastised. “Sorry, Tina. I didn’t really think it would come up again and… well, you do seem nice, we can totally hang out… I could introduce you to my friend Sam. He really is _totally_ straight, and he’s a model, actually, so…”

Kurt suddenly feels like Christmas has come early this year.

Tina, however, seems to feel quite the opposite. She nods, looking a bit annoyed with herself.

“Every single time,” she mutters, before she turns to Kurt with a sigh. “You could have just said something.”

“Me? What…?” Kurt sputters. “You just asked if he was single, that’s it.”

“You did not!” Santana gasps. “Tina Cohen-Chang, I’m totally telling on you. Giving out numbers, asking inappropriate questions… tsk, tsk, tsk.” She grins at Kurt. “What did you say?”

“Yeah, Kurt, what did you say?” Blaine asks, sounding curious as well.

“I told her off, that’s what I did,” Kurt says without thinking.

“You did?” Blaine asks, leaning forward. “Why?”

Oh god, he totally just gave himself away, didn’t he?

“I, uh,” he scrambles for an answer, even looks to Santana for help but only finds a scarily accurate imitation of the Cheshire cat there. “What else would I have done? It really was a bit unprofessional, sorry, Tina. And I don’t know your relationship status anyway, so…”

“Oh.” Blaine ducks his head, looking a bit embarrassed. “Well, uh, I’m single, in case you were wondering.”

Santana smirks as she finally gets up from Kurt’s desk. “Oh, he was wondering,” she says, pinching Kurt in the cheek. “Come on, Tina, we still have some clients to torture and these two clearly need to finish talking about… their stats.”

Tina looks from Kurt to Blaine and back to Kurt and suddenly slaps her hand against her forehead.

“Oh my god, I’m so _blind_!” she exclaims. “Santana, why didn’t you warn me?”

“And ruin all the fun? You don’t know me at all,” Santana tells her as she grabs Tina by the arm and basically hauls her out of the room.

The small intern office falls quiet pretty quickly.

“So, um…” Kurt says, “that was the weirdest health check-up I’ve ever been part of.”

“Definitely,” Blaine agrees. “So… how did you do at the desk?”

Kurt checks his printout. “Perfect posture.”

“Ah, damn.” Blaine sighs. “I slouch, apparently.”

Kurt nods. “You totally do. Must be that unnecessarily high chair setting, hm?”

“Oh my god, it’s so not!” Blaine whines. “I’m not _that_ short, you know?”

Kurt grins at him good-naturedly. “Okay, okay. But you do slouch. You get all focused on your computer and then it looks like it’s gonna swallow you whole.”

“I should tell Isabelle you need more work if you’ve got so much time watching me do mine,” Blaine jokes.

Kurt feels color rising in his cheeks again and he gestures to his computer. “Speaking of which, I really need to finish writing this, um… this email… and I have some phone calls to make, so…”

Blaine nods, fiddling with the sheet of paper in his hand. “Oh, yeah, sure.”

They both go back to working in silence, but Kurt doesn’t get anything done at all with how hard his brain is trying to analyze Blaine’s behavior since the check-up. It almost seems like he’s… trying to get Kurt to say something. It even felt a bit like flirting. But… it can’t be? Can it?

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine asks after about five minutes.

Kurt looks at his still empty draft of an email. “Mh,” he manages.

“Just in case any weird girls come into our office to perform some kind of tests on us and we get separated again and one of them is actually into _you_ and asks me about _your_ relationship status… um… what do I say?”

Kurt blinks, first at his email, then at Blaine as he turns in his chair to look at his co-worker who looks like he’s gotten all of that out in just one breath.

Blaine clears his throat. “You know. Just in case. So… so that this doesn’t happen again.”

Kurt tilts his head. “Are you asking whether I’m gay or single?”

“Or European.”

Kurt laughs. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but you have _got_ to stop with the Elle Woods references.”

“Duly noted,” Blaine says with a grin before he probes, “But, um… single. Sorry. Full sentences. Asking whether you’re single.”

“Not a full sentence,” Kurt points out.

“Right.”

“But yes.”

“Yes?”

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Yes.”

Blaine nods slowly, as if he’s trying to process the new information. Biting his lip into a smile, he says, “okay,” and turns back to his work.

It’s the sexiest smile Kurt’s ever seen Blaine smile and, for a few seconds, he basks in the glow of being the one to cause it, before he realizes that he’s still staring at Blaine and turns back to his own computer.

It doesn’t take long for him to want to bang his head on the table.

“Okay,” he says, fed up with himself and with Blaine and everything. “I don’t care if this means you ruin your career in fashion tomorrow or if I actually die of embarrassment first, I’ll probably die of impatience much earlier anyway, so-”

“Wait.” Blaine actually rolls closer to Kurt to put a hand on his arm. “Why would I ruin my career?”

“You know what, that’s actually not important. I just meant-”

“Hellooo, it’s my career,” Blaine argues and actually looks like he’s going to continue, so Kurt puts a finger on Blaine’s lips. Yeah, he goes there. He has a freaking finger on his co-worker's lips and he’s not going to overthink this.

“Let me finish,” he demands. “I was going to just ignore this but now that we’ve established that we’re both gay-”

“But not European,” Blaine mumbles against Kurt’s finger and Kurt almost sighs because of the very pleasant tingling. But only almost.

“Ignoring you,” he says instead. “Gay and single, I was going to say. So now that that’s, like, out…”

“Just like we are,” Blaine blurts.

“Oh my god, do you ever stop talking?!” Kurt exclaims, this time jerking his hand away from Blaine’s mouth. “God, just- go out with me?” Realizing that he’s kind of yelling at Blaine, he adds, much quieter, “Please?”

Blaine’s eyes are surprisingly calm on him. So maybe he’s not going to give up on his internship to escape Kurt after all.

However, he might have actually listened to Kurt and stopped talking – because he’s not saying anything.

Finally, he shakes his head quickly and breathes out, “Wow, if you had opened with that, I would have shut up so much faster.”

“Please just say yes or no before I die,” Kurt begs Blaine. “I really want to just know whether I should start working on my outfit or on my resignation.”

“Outfit, please.” Blaine shoots him a radiant smile. “If you stopped working here, there would be no one left worthy to pine after.”

Kurt feels like actually turning some somersaults. But he has a feeling that even with his good health check-up results, his back would object to doing that.

“You’re pining after me?” he asks instead, his heartbeat pulsing through his body excitedly.

“Duh.” Blaine nods. “Since the very first day.”

“Oh.” Kurt closes his eyes and bites his lip. “Well, that’s actually very-”

He gets interrupted by someone knocking at the door insistently.

“Come in,” he says reluctantly.

Santana storms in and grabs the post-it note with her number on it.

“Sorry, guys,” she says, clearly not sorry at all. “Just met Dani, the other intern. She will need my number way more urgently than you do. Or at least I hope so. Is she single? Don’t answer, I’ll find out myself. I’m not unprofessional like Tina. Who am I kidding, of course I am. But I’ve got the balls she’s missing. Anyhow.” While she talks, she scribbles something onto a new post-it note, then grabs another one and repeats the process, standing up straight when she’s done. “I know you don’t _really_ need it but, still, the loss of my number is hard to cope with, so I’ll make it up to you with a new message for both of you.” She takes one note in each hand and sticks one to Blaine’s forehead and the other to Kurt’s. “Here you go. Now make Auntie Snix proud.”

With that, she’s out of the room again.

Blaine looks at Kurt confusedly. “Who’s Auntie Snix?”

“No clue.” Kurt glances at Blaine’s forehead, licking his lips. “Does my post-it note say the same thing as yours?”

Blaine spares a quick look up, then down to Kurt’s lip, and back up to his eyes.

“God, I hope so,” he says.

With another look, they both lunge forward, their lips meeting – finally, god, _finally_ – a little off-center but so very rewarding and Kurt actually lets out a whimper with how satisfying it all feels. He barely notices the post-it notes slipping from their foreheads while they kiss but he does register Blaine catching them and putting them on the desk surface next to him.

When they pull apart for much-needed breath, Kurt glances at the two notes quickly, and chuckles.

_Making out prevents back problems. I study this shit, trust me._

_A kiss a day keeps Santana away. (And Tina, too, ‘cause she’ll know you’re gay.)_

Kurt pulls Blaine back close. “Well, I guess it’s always wisest to listen to your doctor.”


End file.
